Questions
by Graveygraves
Summary: Set between my 2 stories, Introduction and Answers. My OC faces a personally tough case with the team, hopefully I've evened up the balence a bit, it's less OC centric and a bit more team orientated. This is unbeta'd
1. Chapter 1

**Questions**

Intro: This is based between my 2 stories (Introduction and Answers). As with the other 2 stories I use my own character Amy Garton, sorry find it easier writing most of it through her/about her. Guess I'm afraid to do an injustice to one of the real characters! Please read and review.

* * *

Sat round the table in the conference room everyone was listening to JJ's introduction of their latest case. Go bags ready.

"Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Pasadena; California, three women have been abducted, tortured, raped and strangled. Their bodies have been found down dark alleys partially hidden by dumpsters." Images of the three women before and after appeared on the screen. It was overtly obvious how these women had suffered. Their last hours on this earth had been a living hell. "Broken bones, deep cuts and bruises all over their bodies, burns . . . "

"The physical similarities between the three is startling" Reid interrupted "It seems our unsub has a very specific type."

JJ starts to go through the information on each individual; name, age, occupation, abduction sites etc. Everyone was making notes, asking questions and airing thoughts. All except Amy Garton. She couldn't take her eyes off the images before her. Hotch, eagle-eyed as ever, had noticed her reaction. He had wondered how she would respond to this case. With her past it would make or break her, be the test to see if she was ready to be back in the field. Amy had been with the BAU for just over 6 weeks, this was her fourth case. Hotch caught Rossi's eye and with the slightest flick of his gaze got his attention onto Amy too. She was rubbing her right wrist as if there was a dirty mark she wanted to get rid of, yet she was still staring at the photos on the screen. Hotch coughed, it did the trick. Amy was back in the room.

"Wheels up in 30 minutes, we'll recap and discuss on the plane once everyone has had chance to read through the files for themselves. Let's go!" he said in his normal no nonsense way. Everyone got up to leave. "Amy, a moment please" he added. Rossi held back too. Morgan raised an eyebrow at Prentiss but no-one questioned why, as they left the room.

Once Hotch was sure the door was shut he looked at Amy, "Are you OK?"

"Honest, been better, but I knew I'd have to face something like this sooner or later. Guess I hoped it would be later." She tried to smile and look up but still trying to avoid both sets of eyes.

"You could sit this one out." Hotch didn't want to see her falter, he would be the first to admit he was unsure about her joining the team but in her first 3 cases she had shown potential. She'd caught his interest.

"No, I'll be fine." Amy snapped "Sorry. I'll get my head together on the plane and read through the files. It won't happen again. Sorry"

"No one would blame you. We're not saying you shouldn't be back in the field, just maybe this is too soon" Rossi added softly, realising Amy had miss judged Hotch's concern as an accusation of being unprofessional.

"Is that all? I need to get my stuff together" she added curtly. Amy met their eyes and held them, she needed to show them she could do this, if not she might as well pack up, go home and forget it all. She had the right to a life, not a life sentence. She was a survivor not a victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions**

On the plane Reid was sat at the table with Morgan and Prentiss, JJ had sat off by herself and Rossi and Hotch sat near each other. Amy slumped in next to Reid. Straight away she opened the file and started to read.

"Think it will wait until we take off, the flights long enough, you've plenty of time." Reid teased her.

"You think?" she snapped back.

Morgan and Prentiss both raised an eyebrow at Reid but said nothing.

Spencer leaned in closer to Amy; "You OK?" he asked.

Slowly she looked up. "Got a killer headache, I'll be fine once it clears."

He knew she was lying but wasn't going to push, not with others listening. Reid looked towards the window as they started to take off. He wondered what Hotch and Rossi had wanted with her earlier; it was obviously what had put her in such a foul mood, as she was fine before they went into the conference room. Her and Garcia had been teasing Morgan about something or other, he hadn't quiet understood what they were on about, but didn't like to ask either. Amy had fitted in quickly, but he knew the team had only seen 'the Amy' she wanted them to. He knew she was so different to her public persona; Amy was always so controlled, her barriers were always up and she was always on the defensive. Yet she presented as if she was relaxed and became part of the team even though she'd only been with them just over a month. Initially Reid hadn't been sure how he'd feel about having Amy round all the time after all these years, but he was really enjoying it. He looked at Amy studying the files and got his files out and started flicking through. Numerous questions he wanted to ask her but even he knew this wasn't the time or place.

When Hotch saw Amy come to the end of the last file he got everyone together, he contacted Gracia and got her up on screen "So thoughts?"

"The victimology is very distinct" Amy got in quickly, she wanted to prove she was back in game and was hoping that she wasn't treading on too many toes as she really hadn't heard a word at the briefing. "All three women are in their mid 40s, all very high maintainence, same income bracket, though all are now living the life of leisure. What else have you got on their background Garcia?" Hopefully that was enough to take the heat off her for a while.

"Well my fellow sex kitten that is a good question as this is where it gets interesting. All three victim worked at the same, shall we say 'Gentleman's Club'" the whole team smiled at her uncharacteristic attempt at being prim and proper. "Due to their previous employment they all have records for prositution, living off immoral earnings and various similar misdermeanors. Though our ladies were top class, we are talking millionaires playground here, no back alley dive, hense the nice retirement funds they all have. Lastly the club wasn't static each time the police shut it down it moved to another city and started all over again, new name but same girls and same boss. There were 10 regular girls looking at the records, I'm sending the details of the other 7 through. Note; one of them died a couple of months back, drug overdose by the look of things."

"Don't suppose there is a membership list?" Amy asked

"Now, now, we don't like to make things too easy for you, but I am tracing all employment records, bar staff, door man, cleaners you name it. Anything else bossman?"

"No, good start Gracia, keep us informed" Hotch answered "So . . ."

"The club has got to be a major link. Past employees have got to be a starting point. Some sort of grudge?" Prentiss

"One hell of a grudge, the last time any of these woman worked was over 15 years ago. That's a long time to wait." Morgan added

"I agree, I think it's deeper than that." Hotch agreed "Their past plays a part in this but I'm not sure what yet. The level of torture prior to death. That's more than a grudge."

The team carried on bouncing ideas off each other, going round in circles but starting to pull some elementary threads of a profile together.

"Right well I suggest we rest for the remainder of the flight. We all know once we land we hit the ground running, so sleep while you can. When we arrive Rossi and Garton you two take the first scene, Morgan and Reid the second, Prentiss and I will go the most recent. JJ keep a lid on the press, play it down, then we'll work on individually warning the rest of the women." Hotch needed to think, as always the team had had great ideas but something didn't sit right, not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions 3**

Sorry for the character change on the summary – maybe I should plan or get further in before I start to publish. At the mo I just go with the flow; will get better at this – promise.

* * *

Rossi looked over at the unit's latest recruit, Amy Garton, as she drove the SUV. He could tell she was tired before they really got started with this case. Hotch had said he suspected she hadn't slept on the flight and he tended to agree with him. Rossi, like Hotch, knew all the details of what she had been through; yet he was convinced she could do this job and with such conviction he had managed to convince Hotch to get her onto the team. He hoped to hell he was not wrong!

Their journey to the first crime scene was the shortest out of all of them, but seemed so long as they travelled in silence. They would be there and back to the feild office before Prentiss and Hotch even reached theirs. Rossi knew why Hotch had paired him with Garton but why the first crime scene he didn't know; luck of the draw maybe. He flicked lazily through the crime scene photos hoping they were good as there would be little left at the scene of any use. The first murder had been over a month ago. An alley like this would be disturbed within a short time of the tape coming down; if it hadn't been disturbed before the police had got there. He also knew that because it was the first crime the chances were that things may not have been dealt with as neatly as they liked; after all the cops would have assumed, wrongly, that this was just another dead prostitute. They did not know they had the first piece in the jigsaw puzzle of a serial killer.

Rossi looked up as Garton stopped the vehicle.

"OK, we're here." She smiled at him, well at least her mouth did, her eyes were so lifeless they seemed dead.

"Ladies first, I insist" he really wanted to try a lift her but at the moment couldn't even fathom how to reach her. Since Hotch and him had spoken to Amy before the flight she had completely shut down, the complete lack of any sign of emotion worried him. "So your average alleyway, nice selection of dumpsters, full to over flowing of course. No additional lighting, so appropriately dark at night. Not much sign of people sleeping rough here, so main traffic being people coming out from the buildings to dump rubbish or have a cigarette break." Rossi run the commentary as he looked round the alley on their way to the scene. "The body was found here by this dumpster." He added as they got to the specific crime scene.

Rossi and Garton had walked just over half way down the alley. They both stared at the dumpster as if it was suddenly going to give them something amazing.

"Why this far down?" Garton questioned looking back towards the opening of the alleyway.

"Good question. Thoughts?" Rossi wanted to push her in the hope that she could work through this.

Amy continued to look back towards the SUV. "Ok near the start of the alley it's a quick dump. Back your vehicle up, body out, go. That would tells us the unsub is disorganised maybe even opportunist. But this far up." Amy turned to look toward the blue dumpster in front of them, "Our unsub knew what he was doing, may even have chosen this spot for a reason. He didn't want the body to be found too quickly and didn't want it disturbed either. Therefore he is more organised and had planned what he was going to do. Did he lay her out in a specific way?" Amy knew she was being tested; she had to get her head together and get on with her job. Rossi found the photos of the body in situ and shared them with her.

"He took his time. She wasn't just dumped. Anymore?" Rossi wanted to encourage her.

"So why here?" Amy nodded towards the building "We could get Garcia to do a check on the use of this building in the past see if there is a connection back to the club she was talking about. Most of these are restaurants, bars and clubs; so it could be." Amy signalled up and down the alley, photos in hand. "The positioning of the body; bearing in mind the violence involved in her death, the unsub has taken great care. Before getting here; he has dressed her again, smarted up her hair, make-up even. Then put her down carefully as if asleep, even partially covered her. Signs of remorse maybe?" Amy was looking intently at the photos, she needed to focus. "Yet he's still throwing her out with the trash" she added almost as an aside.

"So what does that tell us?" Rossi was really impressed. This was why he had badgered Hotch to get her on the team. He had seen some of her previous profiles and knew she had a talent but she hadn't shown it fully to the team yet. Maybe Hotch was right, this case would make or break her and his bet was now on make.

"That no matter how she dresses herself up or where she lives she is a prostitute, same as the girls who work this alley; and in his eyes that's the lowest of the low." Garton passed back the pictures and looked back up the alley. "You know he took a hell of a risk carrying her all the way down here. At anytime, anyone could come out of any of these doors. That is really confident for a first kill." She added as they walked back towards the SUV.

"So either he has killed before or the location is as important part of the ritual as the kill." Rossi summarised. He couldn't help but smile, he could help her through this if Hotch let them work together. The master and his protégée went to talk to the locals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Question 4**

I'm sorry this is getting a little OC centric, which I know is not to everyone's taste, but I guess I'm still worried about not being true to the canon characters when writing. Hopefully I'll get better with practice.

* * *

As soon as Hotch got back to the Los Angeles Field Office, they were using as a base, he gathered everyone together. He wanted time to share information and ideas before making sure his team got something to eat and some sleep. He had a bad feeling about this case. Something didn't sit right and when that happened they may as well get comfy as they would be here a while. He looked round trying to gauge the feel of his team. He deliberately didn't ask any of the locals in as he wanted everyone to respond openly without worrying about upsetting others.

"Hiya Hot Stuff, how's my favourite superhero?" Garcia's cheery greeting let everyone know the final team member was in place through her web link. This meant Hotch could get started.

"We're all here baby girl, so behave." Morgan loved the way she could make him smile regardless of the situation they were in.

"Okay Dokay, but don't think you get off that easily – you'll be hearing from me later" she winked.

"Stop it" Morgan growled as he returned to his seat.

"Right, the quicker we get through this the sooner we can get something to eat." Hotch looked round knowing food was not on anyone's mind right now. "JJ, let's start with you, first the press and then the remaining women from the club connection."

JJ got up. "Ok, the press know we are investigating three murders that we believe are linked. They have agreed not to go to press yet as we do not feel the general public are at risk. I have promised them a statement by the end of the week." Hotch nodded his appreciation. So JJ continued "Then I started on tracing the other women that Garcia forwarded. As Garcia said one, Helen Fields, was already dead – suicide. Four of the others are locals and two further out. Of these five have been contacted. When Garton and Rossi got back, Rossi and I went out to talk to the four local women. We met three but one, Rebecca Henry, was not home and we have failed to contact her yet."

"So we possibly have our next victim." Hotch commented grimly as JJ was putting up the images of the women they had traced. Rebecca's picture was separated off half way between those they had warned and the three victims. Everyone now knew food and sleep were out until they knew where Rebecca was. "Rossi, Garton, the first crime scene?" Hotch passed the spotlight.

"Go on kid, this is your floorshow." Rossi whispered as he lent over, quickly aiming the spot light directly on Garton.

"Um, OK." She paused, he could have warned her, she thought as she walked over to the board she'd made up for the first murder. "Catherine Anderson," she pointed towards a set of scene photos. "The main points we got from the scene needed further investigation when we got back, luckily we had the time to do that. When we compared the first scene to the second and third we spotted a couple of differences." She paused and looked round the room. This was the first times she'd brief the team like this and she really didn't want to screw it up. She took a deep breath to calm herself – don't babble. "First of all Catherine was dumped half way down the alleyway. Which lead us to think that the venue may have been a deliberate choice. Both the others scenes were nearer the beginning of the alleys, but again not so near the start to be a quick drop off. So Garcia worked her magic and found out that all of the buildings that all three victims were left behind had previously belonged to Samuel Emerson" Amy added his picture to JJ's board. "When he had them they were known as 'Munroe's', 'Sequins and Heels' and 'Saints and Sinners'. The first three venues of the five clubs that he owned while running 'The Platinum Collection', the name for the ten women you see before you." Amy added a picture of Samuel Emerson and his girls in their hay day.

"I have started to find out more about Samuel Emerson." Garcia took over "It's slow but I can tell you he has been dead 10 years. Interestingly when he died his money was shared between some key staff from his clubs, those who had gone from venue to venue with him, all have now settled on what they were given. Do you think Strauss will do the same for us?" Even Hotch managed half a smile at Garcia's joke.

"Good work Garcia, Garton" Hotch nodded towards them both "but you said there were two differences. What was the other?"

"Well this wasn't strictly from the scene. I reviewed the autopsy reports. Catherine sustained scrap marks to her heels and back lower legs" Amy put up two photos showing the injuries alongside her previous scene photos. "As you can see they are hard to make out but they seem to be made post mortem; which means she was dragged to her dump site."

"So our UnSub isn't strong enough to carry them." Reid chipped in.

"Exactly" Amy continued "Which makes the dump site an even braver choice. Walking that distance carrying a body; when at any time someone could come out and see you is risky. Add to that the fact that dragging your victim will further slow you down is unbelievably risky for a first kill. So the sites are important to our UnSub. This is personal."

"A grudge?" Prentiss questioned

"One hell of a grudge" Amy answered "But someone definitely has something against 'The Platinum Collection'". Amy had made her way back to her seat to signal she had finished and looked to Rossi to see if he had anything to add. He smiled and nodded. She knew she'd done a good job.

"Thanks" Hotch acknowledged "So Morgan, Reid scene two" Hotch looked over to them. They looked at each other then Reid lent forward to feedback what they had.

"We didn't get much from the scene; since the clear up the owners of the buildings backing onto the alley have rearranged it, including adding extra lighting. The owners really want to cover it up; no-one wanted to talk to us. So we focused on the positioning of the body and what we could get from that. The UnSub has taken great care in his placing of the victims. He had redressed them, all designer clothes, done their hair and added make up. The bodies are placed carefully beside the bins in a sleeping position, eyes closed, and covered as if put to bed."

"This care and covering usually indicates a level of remorse yet he is still putting them out with the trash" Morgan added.

"In the UnSub's eyes they are prostitutes no matter how you dress them up and as far as he's concerned they're crap." Garton put forward what her and Rossi had thought earlier.

"But that doesn't necessary fit with the whole personal grudge and remorse aspect" Morgan came back.

"He's spiralling, confused, too close to this to really know how he feels about these women, immature, which is not the same as disorganised. Take your pick" Garton was certain this was personal not just some anti-prostitution hit.

"Maybe" Morgan didn't sound convinced.

"Right well as you know Prentiss and I only just got back. The final scene is still being processed. It marries up with everything that has been said so far. There is no doubt these are all by one UnSub and I think we can safely say he will not stop until he has killed all of the women from 'The Platinum Collection'. We need to know where Rebecca Henry is and we need to protect the rest of this group. We will get some food in, I will reassign and then we carry on. We have got to stop this UnSub as he won't stop himself." Hotch looked round his team, he knew he was asking a lot, he always did and he knew he could rely on them time and time again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions**

Sorry for the break but I have just stated a new job and been completely snowed under - will try a catch up now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Half eaten cartons of Chinese food were strewn across the table. Pots of coffee were on the go; as soon as one was emptied another was put on. Files were open; photos and reports spread out. People had paired up, shared ideas, split and reformed. Hotch sat watching, contemplating, as his team did what they do best: work relentlessly until whoever they were hunting was tracked down and stopped. No-one in his team was in it for the glory. Each had made sacrifices beyond what was expected, yet they never complained. He was proud to see them in action, proud to be their team leader, proud to be their friend. He just wished sometimes they had come together under different circumstances, but then could any of them do a regular job? He knew he couldn't. Each member of the team had a reason, something that made them take this path and drove them on through all they witnessed over their time in the BAU. For some their reason was a fact they had shared with all, or some, of the team, for others it was a hidden secret, but there still the same, still as powerful motivator.

"Are we going to sit here all night while you try and figure this out single-handedly or are we going to do something constructive?" Hotch had been completely unaware of Rossi sitting next to him until he spoke. He had no idea how long he had been there. He turned to face his colleague, who was sat quietly beside him watching the others do their thing, just as he had. Rossi had a point; they needed to be proactive on this one. Hotch stood and moved to get a cup of coffee without saying a word. Everyone else begun to settle down, taking the cue from their boss. Knowing that within moments they would receive their instructions and split to take on their various roles.

"Ok" Hotch started as he returned to the table. "I think we can safely assume our UnSub is tracking down and killing the members of 'The Platinum Collection'. I feel we must also assume Rebecca Henry is his current victim. Baring all this in mind our first priority tonight must be to secure the safety of the five remaining women."

"What about Rebecca, if our UnSub has her, she is going through hell. Surely finding her is out priority." Prentiss butted in.

"We don't know enough to make that a possibility. Where would we start to look? We have to be realistic. We know he keeps them 24 to 48 hours, depending on when she was taken she may well be dead already." Hotch hated making such choices.

"And if she's not?" Prentiss challenged.

"She probably wishes she was" Amy muttered, a little louder than she realised. Prentiss shot her a glare which Garton matched. She was only speaking the truth, what did Prentiss know about being in such a situation.

"How can you say that?" Prentiss was furious, how could Garton be so cold? "She may well be holding out, praying for a rescue."

"And she could be praying for it all to end, quickly" Garton didn't want to get into a debate with Prentiss, she respected her. She was very aware of the tension between them now and everyone's eyes on them as they faced each other. No-one said a thing, the silence was suffocating. Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look.

"As **I **was saying," Hotch added particular emphasis to the I, hoping that both of them would back down, he needed a team right now. "Our priority is the remaining five women. Rossi and JJ you have already made contact with the other three local members. I want you to go out with some locals and talk them into coming in. Back here for tonight. We can relocate them into a safe house tomorrow. JJ can you also contact the forces nearest to the other two members and ask them to collect them and bring them in. We'll make arrangements tomorrow for them to join us here. Morgan, you and I will be working on finding Rebecca Henry. We'll start with the worse situation and go to the next possible dump site then work backwards. Garcia I need the address of the next venue in Emerson's string of clubs. If we're really lucky we can catch him in the act and it will all be over tonight." Hotch saw Prentiss move her mouth to interrupt again, "Emily we have to be realistic the odds are she is dead." He hated being so matter of fact, "Prentiss, Reid and Garton, you three work vicitimology, background and the profile." He could see the team's surprise at pairing Prentiss and Garton, none more than Rossi who gave him a look that clearly said he thought Hotch was mad. Reid has physically sunk in his chair at the prospect of getting caught in the middle. "Lastly **everyone** needs some sleep; please take it in turns to get at least a couple of hours." With which he started towards the door.

Morgan stood, patting Reid on the shoulder: "Good luck" he said giving him a look of sympathy. Rossi was quick to follow Hotch out of the room.

"Sure that was a wise choice?" Rossi hissed as he came level with Hotch.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Hotch snapped back, turning to face Rossi square on. Hotch was tired and he let the comments get to him.

"Far from it" Rossi physically backed down a little as his voice softened "I'm just curious as to you putting Prentiss and Garton together. They are both obviously tired and need a break from each other. We all rub each other up the wrong way sometimes. You could swap me in, JJ and Prentiss work well together."

"They need to sort it out among themselves, you can't defend her if she is to truly be part of this team" Hotch hadn't got time for this. He would not tolerate Rossi having favourites on the team. Yes Rossi had chosen Garton, but she was part of the team not some personal trainee handpicked to follow in Rossi's footsteps.

"Woh, hold it! I'm not defending anyone. We both know this is going to be a personally tough case for Amy and I for one think she is handling it better then we both expected, so can we not just cut her a little slack 'til she's ready to tell the team what happened." Rossi was getting pissed by Hotch's attitude.

"She chose to come; I offered her out at Quantico. She wanted in; she's in, so leave it." Hotch turned to walk away leaving Rossi standing staring at the space he had once occupied.

Morgan was standing by the door, waiting, wandering what was happening between Hotch and Rossi. He guessed it was something to do with Prentiss and Garton. He liked Garton, in the few weeks she had been with the team he had got on well with her. She'd joined Garcia and him on a couple of movie nights and she was more than willing to go out clubbing, which worked well, especially on the rare night when he wasn't interested in pulling a date, as people assumed they were together the way they played it. But now he had a number of burning questions he wanted answered. He suddenly realised that even though they had spent time together since she joined the team he knew nothing about her. She knew plenty about him, which was strange as he didn't tend to trust people easily but he had her. As Hotch walked towards him Morgan realised how much he hated it when the team argued, it was rare, but it happened. Even the closest families bickered sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions**

As the others left the room Reid looked from Prentiss to Garton and back again. He would never openly question Hotch's decisions, in fact he never remembered even thinking about questioning him before, but what was he thinking leaving him alone in a room with these two looking like they were about to kill.

"Coffee?" he offered as he got up to get himself a cup. Prentiss broke the stare and shook her head as she started to gather the files near her. He could tell she was furious still, which he didn't fully understand. Amy had stated believable assumption of what the victims may be feeling, though he wanted a word with her too as he knew something was up and she wasn't going to avoid his questions for much longer.

"Amy?" he tried to get a response to his earlier offer of coffee.

"No thanks; if no-one minds can I take the first sleep shift? I don't know what's up with me right now, sorry." Reid wasn't sure if that was a generic apology for the way she was behaving or a crap attempt at apologising to Emily. Either way, even by Amy's apology standards, it was poor.

"Fine by me; Emily?" Reid looked over towards Prentiss who was now studying the photos JJ had put up earlier.

"Yeah, fine." She didn't even turn to acknowledge the conversation. Garton left the room and went through to the office next door and sat down on the couch.

"Emily," Reid said softly as he came up behind her "you ok?" his eyes questioning her deeply. She couldn't meet his eyes as she nodded slowly. She didn't know why Garton's comments had got to her so much but they had. "I'm sorry about Amy, something's up at the moment, I don't know what but she's not normally like this . . ." his voice trailed off, he felt the need to apologise for her, even though he wasn't sure what for exactly. I don't think anyone in the room really knew what had happened between the two of them. He wasn't sure they even knew.

"Where shall we start?" Prentiss asked as she grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You coming?" JJ chirped as she passed Rossi on the landing above the field office bullpen, oblivious to the frank exchange he had just had with Hotch. She headed towards one of the offices further down the landing, to request support. Rossi followed, but kept looking over his shoulder, back at the conference room they had been using. JJ knocked then entered, Rossi chose to wait outside leaning back against the railing. He knew he should be in with her but he wanted to know what was happening with Prentiss and Garton. He was just considering going back when the door opened and Amy left the room and entered the office next door. Rossi paused for a moment then decided to go and talk to her.

"You OK kid?" Rossi stood in the doorway of the dark office. Amy was sat on the couch her head in her hands.

"Mmm" came the mumbled reply. He went in and sat next to her. She looked up, even in the dark he could see she had that same blank expression from earlier.

"You may have noticed I'm not the world's greatest team player" Rossi spoke gently "But these guys have started to win me round. Trust them, talk to them, they'll understand. We've all had our secrets but they don't remain hidden forever, not in a room full of profilers." Amy continued to look at him blankly as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek.

"How do I tell a room full of strangers what happened to me when I can't even tell Spence? Returning to the U.S. was to be my fresh start; the past was going to stay where it belonged, in the past. I was out of all this. I was going into lecturing – theory not practice." Her voice was calm and steady but David could tell Amy was seething inside; coldly she looked him directly in the eyes. "That was until you and Hotch talked me into this and foolishly I believed you, believed I could do this. What if I can't?" Amy's voice started to falter as her gaze returned to the ground. David wanted to pull her into a hug but couldn't, instead he left her alone.

"There you are." JJ called as he walked out of the office closing the door behind. "I've been looking for you, we're ready to go. Prentiss is going to make the extra calls for me before it gets too late. You OK?" JJ paused as she noticed the strained look on his face. Rossi nodded then carried on towards the main door. What is it with everyone today? JJ thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morgan had willingly taken the wheel of the SUV and as he glanced over at his boss he knew he'd made the right decision. Hotch was far too occupied to concentrate on driving. He was itching to ask Hotch a barrage of questions but knew better then to push when he was in this mood.

"Garcia was going to take a break and get some sleep, but was staying in the office so we can call if we need her."

"Mmm" Hotch barley acknowledged Morgan's comment.

"Think she was secretly worried that if she kept going and got to tired that she'd end up as ratty as Prentiss and Garton."

"Mmm", Morgan could tell Hotch wasn't truly listening.

"Though Garcia reckoned it was PMT and nothing more serious."

"Mmm" now Morgan knew Hotch wasn't listening.

"Hotch" he yelled.

"Yes", finally Hotch turned towards Morgan.

"Is there something about Garton we need to know?" Though Morgan was quick to defend his right to keep his life private he didn't like secrets and surprises when it came to the team.

"No." Well isn't he chatty this evening Morgan thought.

"Don't get me wrong, I like her, but what went down between her and Prentiss tonight? We're a good team we don't need someone who is going to unsettle that." Morgan tried again to get his questions answered.

"It was probably PMT as Garcia said." So he was listening Morgan smirked "You want to ask them?" Hotch questioned.

"Nope." Morgan knew that Hotch was not going to answer his questions. "So do you think she is dead?"

"Don't you?" Hotch didn't want to talk, he needed to think and he'd hoped the long drive out to the fourth address would give him the opportunity.

"Guess so, the odds are not in her favour."

"If you don't mind I'll get some sleep. Wake me if you want me to drive." Hotch didn't intend sleeping but he didn't intend talking either. He closed his eyes before Morgan answered. His mind racing as he recapped the facts and their conclusions. What had they missed?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Garton walked back into the conference room she felt crap. The last two hours 'sleep' (if that's want you could call it) had been riddled with nightmares, images flashed though her mind, memories she thought she had suppressed. She looked from Reid to Prentiss, they looked worse than she felt. She slumped down in a seat next to Reid.

"Miss anything?"

"We haven't found a dead body if that's what you mean?" Prentiss answered snidely. Garton looked up; she'd hoped that Prentiss would have forgiven her by now.

"Why don't you take the next two hours Emily?" Reid was quick to try and defuse the situation. "I've drunk enough coffee to last another two hours." She finally looked up from her laptop.

"OK" Prentiss stood, making her way towards the door. She had to admit she was feeling worse than she'd previously liked to admit to herself. The door shut slowly behind her and Garton turned to Reid.

"Want to update me then we can choose where we go from now. Want a coffee?" Garton was already half way over to make one for herself.

"Yes please and some answers would be good too."

"Well if I had all the answers we wouldn't be sat up all night trying to figure this out now would we." Amy returned to the table.

"You'll have the answer to this, it's just if you're willing to talk about it or be typically stubborn you. What is going on? Since we have started this case you have been snapping at everyone and that only means one thing with you. You are on the defensive and have things you want to hide. Don't forget I know you, I know what you're like. Talk to me Amy, please, I can help if you let me."

Amy was silent looking at the ground. "Not now Spence. When the case is over we'll talk but I can't do it now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions**

Let me know what you think – is it worth completing this one. Tend to write one-shots so not sure if I'm boring people by being this long. Much appreciated.

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hotch was becoming impatient. Not with the others but with himself. He couldn't ask more of his team yet he expected so much more of himself and at the moment he felt he was falling short. Once everyone had got back in the early hours of Tuesday morning he had ordered everyone back to the hotel to get some sleep. There was no good being physically and mentally exhausted. Over tired they could all deal with but exhausted was no good to anyone. They had reassembled at nine sharp to the news that the local agents staking out the fourth venue had found the body of Rebecca Henry at first light it was estimated she had been dead approximately twelve hours and placed down the alley just after dark. They had missed the UnSub by a few hours max. Hotch also now knew he and Morgan had been sat feet away from their latest victim for hours. They hadn't been down the alley to check it out in case the UnSub was watching. If only they had. Though would it have changed anything, they had missed him. The fourth murder matched the others almost identically; however with four bodies, a clear link between the victims and the best team he knew they were no further forward. The profile they had delivered that afternoon was the roughest profile they had ever given due to the fact that they all knew they were missing something vital, but what? He hated cases like this; the ones that didn't fit, that didn't work to the rules. They became long and drawn out. People got hurt. Tempers frayed.

At least all possible future victims were now safe. The women's response to being dragged in late on Monday night and having it explained to them that there was a serial killer hunting them ranged from shock, fury, tears and solidarity. The one thing that struck him was the lack of family any of them had. One was married; one had a grown son away at university. Other than that nothing. Like his team they were each other's family, all they needed was each other. Together they were strong.

As he sat alone in the conference room late on Friday afternoon he wondered where the week had gone. Over and over he reviewed the evidence. He didn't have and eidetic memory like Reid but by now he had memorised word for word everything they had so far. He sat looking round at the puzzle pieces but not knowing how to put them together. Hotch looked up as JJ entered the room.

"I can't hold them off any longer. I promised them a statement by the end of the week. It's Friday." JJ knew this was eating Hotch up but she needed to know what he wanted her to do.

"Run with it. We will have to hope it makes our UnSub make a mistake and not go to ground. Then we will meet before taking a night off. We need a break and come back to this fresh." Hotch sighed as JJ turned to leave and face the media pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions **

Please let me know if you think I'm rambling now!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rossi looked round the table at his fellow profilers. Everyone had the same downbeat look. Even Garcia was struggling to lift them with her normal banter. It was rare they lost a case but right now they were in catch 22 and dreading making the next necessary decision.

"So" Hotch kicked things off, bringing the room to order just after 9 on Monday morning "ideas?"

"We have completely over looked Helen Fields the first to die of 'The Platinum Collection', maybe Garcia you could find out some more about her" Reid suggested.

"She committed suicide, how's that going to help?" Prentiss' mood hadn't got any better over the weekend.

"Maybe but she died two weeks before the first murder, what if her death was the stressor?" Reid replied, Rossi nodded the kid had a good point.

"Can you make that your priority today Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Will do Sir. Can I add that I found out more about Emerson too as you requested? He was a hard guy to track down but I have forwarded all the additional information to you. He has a record as you'd expect but some of the files had been blocked. It appears he turned state witness in a large case involving a paedophile ring. That could make a lot of enemies but none of the women were involved in the case so maybe it's nothing." Garcia smiled weakly.

"Thank you Garcia, I don't know what we'd do without you, keep up the good work" Hotch could tell his team were starting to doubt themselves and he wanted to do everything he could to lift them. "So Reid and Garton if you two stay here today and work through the information Garcia has sent through. Rossi I'd like you to review the profile in light of any information we have received over the weekend. Morgan, Prentiss and I will go and talk to the surviving women again. JJ you can deal with the media questions that have come in other the weekend. Keep me informed of everything, no matter how small or insignificant it seems I want to know straight away; don't leave it to the next briefing, clear."

Everyone nodded as they made a move.

"Coffee?" Reid made his move directly to the nearest pot. Both Rossi and Garton nodded. Garton opened her laptop.

"I hate those bloody things." Rossi had moved round the table next to her "Nothing wrong with paper and pen" Garton couldn't help but smile at his comment. "How you holding out kid, you look knackered, sleeping?" Rossi had deliberately lowered his voice to a whisper so Reid wasn't party to their conversation.

"Are any of us sleeping?" Garton replied not wanting to get into this conversation right now.

"Some more than others I guess." Rossi picked up that his concern was not welcome right now and vowed to himself he would catch up with her soon and not let her avoid the questions he planned on asking her. Reid returned to the table with the coffees.

"So what has Garcia got for us?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hotch was outside. He needed a break, Morgan, Prentiss and he had spent the morning going over and over the same ground with the remaining members of 'The Platinum Club'. No new evidence, no new leads, no change. As he stood on the porch staring into the distance he heard his phone ring.

"Hotchner"

"Hi Boss man, I have news for you. Looks like out little genius was on to something with Helen Fields. She has a child, a daughter who would be in her late 20s now." Garcia was sounding much livelier then she had at the morning's briefing which meant Hotch knew Garcia had something important.

"And?" he was impatient wanting the facts not the fluff; he could read the full details later.

"And Emerson was the father. Also Miss Zoe Fields has a very long record for prostitution, petty theft and is currently raking up a heap of medical bills, which have been made for in advance by Mummy." Hotch could feel a smile start to creep onto his face. They may just have discovered the missing jigsaw piece.

"Have I ever told you you're amazing at what you do?"

"Not that I'm aware of but I'm more than willing to here it now." Garcia's smile widened, she felt so isolated from the team when they were off like this and missed them all terribly.

"Well I just did good work" with which Hotch put down the phone and marched back into the house with a ream of new questions to ask.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rossi, Garton and Reid all sat round the table looking at each other. Garcia was a genius. She may not have membership to Mensa but in her high tech world she could do things others didn't even know were possible.

"Well done you" Rossi smiled as Garcia signed off "And you to Reid, that was a good call this morning." Rossi looked over to a confused looking Reid as Garton started reading through the files Garcia had downloaded to her laptop. "What's up?"

"I don't see how this helps. We're looking for a serial rapist."

"Keep thinking outside the box Reid" Rossi gave as a reply, he wasn't sure how this fitted in yet but it was the first new piece of new information they had had in days. Garton pushed her laptop away and smiled, genuinely for the first time in days.

"I think I have it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The buzz in the conference room was a world aware from the atmosphere they had shared that morning. There was a measurable tension in the air; if they got this right then they would be flying home in no time.

"OK, everyone up to date with the latest information that Garcia sent through" everyone nodded their reply. "Rossi what have you three come up with in relation to our current profile?"

"Well we have ripped it up and started again. We're not looking for one UnSub, we have a killing pair." Hotch moved forward in his sit interested in what they had to say. Reid stood moving over to a pre-arranged board.

"Zoe Fields, 27, daughter of Helen Fields and Samuel Emerson. Samuel Emerson was arrested alongside several prominent members of his last club for running a paedophile ring. One of the named victims was one Zoe Fields, his own 12 year old daughter. He acted as a witness and with a greatly reduced sentence was out within 5 years. Within days of being free he is found dead, apparent suicide, though no note. Helen Fields died in the exact same method of apparent suicide days after pre-paying for ARV treatment for Zoe, HIV antiviral drugs. Both of her parents died in identical ways shortly after having contact with Zoe for the first time in years."

"How does this give us a killing pair? And hating to state the obvious we are looking for a rapist here?" Morgan couldn't see where this was heading and he was desperate for a catch, they'd been sitting around too long on this case.

"As well as paying for Zoe's treatment payments have been made for Daniel Vaughn, another of Emerson's victims." Rossi took over from Reid "The two have spent most of their life together one way or another, you cross reference their records and they have been charged together time and time again."

"So how does this move from killing Emerson and Fields to the rest of the group" Prentiss was interested and wanted to know how this was going to pan out

"Those women were all mother figures to Zoe." Garton took her turn to brief the team "You've seen them together, they're like a pack. They know everything there is to know about each other. They are covering for each other. Each one of them denied knowing anything about what Emerson was up to, how did they not know? In Zoe's mind everyone of those women let her down just as much as her parents. They should have protected her not turned away as if nothing was happening."

"So how do we get them now that they have gone to ground?" Morgan really wanted this over with.

"We have to bait a trap" Rossi replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions**

Thank you for those who have stuck with this – would appreciate any feedback as I try to finish this off. Have a couple of cannon stories in the pipeline when this is finished.

Should this been my last Amy Garton or does she work as an OC? – you decide!

. . . . . . . . . .

Amy looked round the room. Was she the only person sat at the table who thought that a trap was a bad idea? She felt sick to the very pit of her stomach, so much so that she feared that if she opened her mouth to speak she may well vomit. Amy looked at Emily with pleading eyes begging her to object to this idea but she didn't, no-one did. They busied themselves getting ready for the operation ahead, while Amy froze, her blood running cold yet fever bit the essence of her.

"Amy what's the matter? You OK? You're really pale. Want to get some air?" Amy barely nodded her head in recognition of her best friend's words. Spence took her arm gently and lead her outside. "Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked quietly as the warm air hit them. Amy shook a silent no as she leaned against him fighting to control herself. As she started to gain her composure she had begun to stand on her own two feet. Spence could feel her gradually pulling away and knew that she was internally building the wall between herself and the outside world. He hated the way she did that, why could she not trust, even him?

"Am I ever going to know what is going on with you? I know this has something to do with your return to the States. Why won't you talk to me?" Amy could hear the anger in Spence's voice.

"It's a long story and this is not the time or the place. One day . . ." her voice disappeared into a barely audible whisper as she turned away from him. "We need to go back before we are missed. Thank you" with which Amy turned fully and walked back into the building. There were times when Spence truly hated Amy and this was one of those times.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hotch had given everyone except himself and Rossi the night off, with the strict order of sleep, sleep and more sleep. As manning this operation would be heavy going and they could be 24 hours they could be another week. He and Rossi were on their way to talking to the saviours so that they can persuade one of them to risk their life to capture the killers.

"You do believe this is the right course of action don't you?" Rossi questioned Hotch

"Yes or I wouldn't of sanctioned it." Hotch was still being a little curt with Rossi after their 'discussion' last week.

"Aaron we're grown men, can we get over this and move on?"

"What?" Hotch knew he was being petty but his was tired and in no mood for Rossi's smooth talking ways. It may work with the women but not him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine." Rossi knew the team needed a break and his wasn't going to fuel a petty argument purely for the sake of it.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tuesday morning's briefing was livelier than any they had recently attended. The team knew they were back on top of the game and doing what they do best – hunting down killers and dealing with them. Hotch outlined the plan, paired his team and given JJ the press briefing. Now they were on their way down to the locals to fill them in. Amy wondered if anyone else was worried about the risk they were taking. If this went wrong they were personally responsible for the torture and death of a currently perfectly safe woman.

After the briefing Hotch and Prentiss went to fetch Sarah Smithson and take her home. Once JJ released the FBI's statement to the press then the team begun the waiting game. Hoping that Zoe and Daniel would fall for the trap and another case would be solved.

Amy had Rossi as a partner. They made their way towards an unmarked local car so that they could take up position along the road from Sarah's house. Watching. Waiting.

. . . . . . . . . .

Garton and Rossi watched as Hotch pulled Sarah's Ford onto the drive. Sarah, Hotch and Prentiss got out and made their way into the house.

"And so the game begins."

"You called this a game." Garton spat back at Rossi, her composure was slipping, and sleepless nights were wearing her guard down.

"No offence intended. No I don't view this as a game it's a term of phrase. Sorry. However now we are stuck here with nothing better to do how about you practice the skill of talking to others rather than bottling it up inside. Trust me I won't be offended."

"Really. OK which sort of stupid bastard puts a civilian into a life threatening situation in the hope of catching a pair of serial killers?" Garton had reached boiling point and really no longer cared if she had a job at the end of this. All she knew is that she was certain no woman was going to have to face this on her watch.

"One that wants to catch a pair of killers set on their own revenge agenda."

"No matter what? No matter who gets hurt?"

"Yes it matters but I have faith in our team. We will not let Sarah down" Rossi chose his words carefully knowing Amy was struggling to trust anyone other than herself and Reid at a push. He knew where she was coming from; when he first joined the team he had had his own issues with the whole team ideal. Rossi hoped he could guide Garton into the right direction.

. . . . . . . . . .

Inside the house Prentiss was doing her best to help Sarah relax. "You will always have two FBI officers in the house with you. In addition we have several pairs and strategic local positions. We believe that Zoe will be the one to make contact as she knows you and will play on the fact that you know her. As soon as this happens the team will move in." Prentiss prayed that they did not change their MO.

Hotch was anxious he wanted this to end. He hoped that once JJ gave out the press release than the killers would be quick to make their move. It was a bold action the team was taking and he was more than aware that this could all blow up in their face. Right now he was praying for a miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Questions**

Think this is it – fingers crossed. Going all out to finish. Please please please review and let me know what you think as this is the longest story I have written and I usually do one shots. Thanks

. . . . . . . . . .

Rossi had just about had enough. Everything about this case had seemed to move in slow motion. Everyone was getting edgy with each other. Everyone wanted to go home. He sat in Sarah's kitchen staring down the hallway to the front door, willing the UnSubs to ring the door and come on in. Then it would all be over. Waiting; hours had turned to days and now days had turned to weeks. All of the team had lost the enthusiasm that they had gained at the beginning of the week. Now they were running on empty fuelled by caffeine and little else. This was how mistakes were made. Rossi's assigned partner Amy Garton was following Sarah round the house from room to room like a shadow; as if her permanent presents would stop anything happening to their brave bait. Rossi knew this case had taken its toil on the team but it was slowly strangling the life out of Garton. He realised that Hotch and he had expected too much of her, if she fell he was personally responsible. Ego is a dangerous thing and Rossi knew he had too much of it. He had put himself first wanting the recognition of being the one to help Garton through all this and back on the front line, right now he realised he may have been wrong. He was definitely selfish, thinking of himself before her.

As Sarah and Amy traipsed into the kitchen he momentarily broke his front door vigil to look at them.

"Coffee?" through Rossi truly believed if he never drunk another cup it would be too soon, rumour had it even Reid was considering giving it up! Sarah wrinkled her nose. She was unbelievably beautiful and looked much younger than 45. If he wasn't such a true professional now a days he might have . . .

"How much longer will this farce go on?" the tiredness was clear in Sarah's voice. The agents looked at each other, neither knowing the answer.

"I wish I could answer that. When we asked you to do this we were certain that they would strike quickly. But we were wrong." Rossi hated to admit that what had seemed like the best idea ever on Monday now was his biggest regret.

"How long will you stay?" Rossi shrugged a reply. "What happens to me when you're all gone and you haven't caught them?" Sarah could barely get the words out.

"That won't happen we wouldn't leave you in danger" Garton knew she was speaking out of turn but she could hear the panic in Sarah's voice. They had put her in this situation.

"You can't stay here indefinitely." Sarah was trying to be realistic.

"We can't leave you in danger. If we don't catch them this way we will find another way." Garton had to believe. As she said that her phone buzzed. "Garton. OK thanks for letting us know." She put the phone back on her belt and looked at Rossi. "They have surfaced again. Garcia has been tracking the prescriptions and they have just collected some downtown. Morgan and Reid are heading down to interview the pharmacy staff."

"What does that mean?" Sarah's voice rose in pitch.

"That we may be about to have the break we are waiting for." Rossi replied

"Where have I heard that before?" Sarah said leaving the kitchen. Garton went to follow.

"Leave her." Rossi ordered.

. . . . . . . . . .

Back in her hotel room Amy flopped onto her bed. She had to decide what she was going to do. Not right now but after this case. Was this the life she wanted anymore? Was she capable of doing this anymore? As she lay there staring at the ceiling her phone rang. Swearing she found it to answer. She knew she hadn't enjoyed a goodnights sleep for nearly a fortnight but at least she had started to get an hour or two uninterrupted, couldn't she just get a hours break now? JJ had bothered with any greeting and what she said made her blood freeze, before she finished talking Amy was out the door walking down the hallway, catching up with Rossi who also had his phone to his ear.

This was it.

. . . . . . . . . .

When they pulled up in front of the car Morgan and Reid were sat in the tension was unbelievable. Rossi and Garton got out of their car and slipped into the back of the fellow team members car.

"How come we miss all the excitement?" Rossi grinned in the rear view mirror. Reid turned to face them but Morgan continued to stare at a large dark van parked across the road.

"We seen both of the Zoe has gone on ahead towards Sarah's house, Daniel is a little behind her but heading in the same direction. We have a car with two officers from the field office in opposite Sarah's house, us and Prentiss is with another pair at the other end of the street. Hotch and JJ are in the house with Sarah."

As the seconds ticked by they seemed to wait forever. Garton wished they could just pull them in but she knew they needed as much evidence as possible. No-one in the car spoke, moved, God they were barely breathing. Waiting for the signal.

Hotch and JJ were in position. JJ was with Sarah and Hotch was ready by the door to pull Zoe in as soon as Sarah answered it. "Morgan can you guys get closer as soon as I make my move Daniel will panic. We need him down and quick" Hotch requested the backup quietly as if afraid Zoe may hear him through the solid wood door.

Quietly the four got out the car without a sound. Garton was quick to fall into place behind Morgan. Rossi watched her carefully, he knew she was skittish over this one and wished Hotch had failed to call her in. They made their way silently down the street keeping in the shadows. Hotch kept his radio open. He knew he wouldn't have time to give an order but he trusted his team to react to what they heard happening in the house. "We're ready" Morgan whispered to his Boss.

As the bell rung the fear in Sarah's face was heartbreaking. "You can do this." JJ said in her cool and calm manner talking Sarah's hand a walking with her to the door. JJ smiled reassuringly and let go off Sarah as she took out her gun and moved behind the door, but still close enough to pull Sarah out of the way as soon as possible. Trembling Sarah opened her front door.

"Zoe what a pleasant surprise. Do come in." Everyone listened to the words, bodies tense ready to react. As Zoe set foot into the house she became aware of someone moving to her left. Her scream was piercing as Hotch pulled her into the house and up against the wall. Daniel froze then ran. He was looking back over his shoulder as Dan hit the full force of Morgan. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back facing a seriously pissed off looking pair of agents guns pointed directly on him. Shaking he raised his hands, fighting was futile.

. . . . . . . . . .

The flight home was silent. Everyone was washed out, even Hotch was sleeping. Amy sat looking round at the team. She knew it was early days but she had to admit she liked them. But could she ever trust them? Could she ever trust anyone? Was she just kidding herself that she'd got 'over it'? Could she ever really get 'over it'? She knew she couldn't risk sleeping, not yet, because if she dreamed then her screams would wake the others and she hadn't decided yet if she could tell Spence let alone anyone else. So there she stayed silently contemplating what her next move would be. Fight or flight? Somehow so appropriate.

. . . . . . . . . .

Garcia met everyone back in the bull pen. It had been a hard few weeks. The case had been one of the hardest for a long time. Definitely the hardest Amy had faced since joining the team. She looked drained. Spencer was worried. Amy always dealt with things better than anyone; he could see this had got to her.

"Who's coming for a drink?" Prentiss asked. Everyone seemed to nod except Amy. "You coming?" Emily put her hand on Amy's shoulder, their previous disagreement completely forgotten.

"No, not tonight, thanks" with which she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. They all watched her go. Rossi could see they were dying to ask, they wanted to know what the problem was. Not out of nosiness but out of concern and compassion for their fellow team member. Yet each had the respect to not go searching for answer but wait until the time was right for Amy.

"Think I give it a miss too" Reid added making every effort to catch up with Amy. "Wait" he called once they were out of the bullpen. Amy turned slowly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"I'm going home to bed; go out with the team if you want company." Amy turned and walked towards the lift. Spence continued to follow her and entered the lift with her. He didn't say a word but as the doors closed her put his arm round her and pulled her close. Amy accepted the hug willingly.


End file.
